In an information processing apparatus such as an image forming apparatus, a maintenance work for replacing or restocking consumable items such as sheets, toner and the like or for maintaining the apparatus is required. In such a case, the information processing apparatus executes an operation (hereinafter, referred to as an “informing operation”) for informing or notifying a user that the self-apparatus needs the maintenance work. For example, the information processing apparatus executes the informing operation such as display of a message, an output of sound or lighting of an indicator. In recent years, the information processing apparatus can execute the informing operation if a person is detected in the periphery of the apparatus. However, the conventional information processing apparatus does not identify a person serving as an informing target. Therefore, the apparatus executes the informing operation to a user who does nothing for the maintenance work.